A to Z about A and M
by Spiked Reyndrop
Summary: another attempt at Nickledime17's word prompts. the actual story this time
1. AB

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**A/N: **sorry for that excessively stupid post. I can only blame it on exam stress, hope you still give me a chance

A – K+

B – K+

**Anything**

"Max you said you'd do anything..." his voice was now barely a whisper, his body shutting down slowly.

Max shook her head adamantly, "I said anything ... but this," her tears falling down her face profusely. "Alec please don't ask me to do this not again."

"Will ... will you still do anything for me?" he asked again his vision blurring and his speech becoming a slur.

She shut her eyes tightly to prevent anymore tears from falling, but they still managed to find there way through the forced barrier, "Alec please," her voice holding all the pain she was feeling.

"Leave me be- behind and go," he said his voice forceful even though it was still weak.

Opening her eyes she looked at him through the window, "no. I'll find a way to get you out. Just ... just hang on."

"Max I can't," he insisted his breath getting wheezy and he could barely breath, "just go!" his last statement a command.

She was now angry. Angry at him for asking her to leave him behind, and actually thinking she would, "you said no one gets left behind, I'm not leaving!"her voice portraying her anger clearly.

"Things change," his eyes were threatening to roll back in his head and send him to nothingness, but he fought it. He wouldn't die, not yet. He couldn't die until he knew Max was gone. " I don't want you to go through it again Maxie, please go."

The alarms began to blare but she really wasn't concerned, the only thing that mattered was on the other side on the window. "I'll get you out. Hold on." Max finally said after a long pause. She wasn't going to make the mistake again. This time round she wasn't going to leave him behind, this time round he wasn't going to die and this time round she wasn't going to be a coward and run away. With all the resolve to save him, she began frantically looking around for anything that could break the glass. Finally her eyes landed on a fire extinguisher.

Alec knew exactly what Max was doing, "Max no!" his voice strained, making him cough violently, his lungs were burning and his throat raw.

"Just hold on a little longer I'm almost there," she said hope filling her heart at the possibility of getting him out. Swinging it with all her might she hit hit the glass, but unfortunately the glass didn't even dent.

Alec couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her frantic, and hearing the alarms in the background knowing the agents would be there any second, he gathered up his remaining strength and spoke, "MAX GO!" but this just brought on another bout of coughing, this time blood spurted everywhere. Placing a shaky hand on the window, he touched his lips and confirmed it was blood. He didn't want her seeing any of this, but he couldn't hold on much longer. The shaky arm holding him up, collapsed under his weight and he fell to the ground.

"ALEC!" Max screamed seeing her attempts a failure, she tried to think, even though her mind was frantic at the moment. _Just keep the gun Maxie it will make me feel better... _Alec's words earlier floated through her mind and she got an idea. The gun, she could use it to weaken the glass and then it would break easily. Whipping the machine out from her waist band, she emptied the magazine on the window. The window was finally weak enough, so grabbing the extinguisher once again, she swung it back and threw it at the window extreme force.

At first contact it broke with an extremely loud shatter. Glass was falling on to the floor and him, but Alec couldn't move, his body was just to weak to move. The darkness was closing in fast though unwelcomed, and his body and mind succumbed to the inevitable and shut down. His eyes closed and his heart slowed to a dead stop.

Breathing hard Max was about to make her way to the room when the side door burst open, and a trazer rendered her body stationary. The guards quickly advanced on her and subdued her with little effort. She couldn't feel anything anymore he was dead, and nothing else mattered. Her mind and body was completely numb. And as a lone tear feel down her already wet cheeks, only one thing escaped her lips, "Alec..."

**Brick**

A brick. A damn brick had managed to cause so much damage that just could not be reversed. Max wanted to punch the brick wall, but the damn thing wouldn't feel any pain and it would result in her hurting herself.

He'd survived so much and a brick was what ended it? It just wasn't fair. The thing responsible was still standing strong, while he was gone. Every time she replayed the night in her head, she saw so many possibilities of how she could have saved him and he would have still been alive.

**Flashback.**

"_You sure this Intel is correct?" Alec questioned as he crouched down behind Max watching the next building._

_Max rolled her eyes, "Logan gave it to me," she answered her eyes still on the next building. When Alec was restless he could really annoy._

"_I didn't ask whether Loggie boy got the Intel, but whether it was correct," he repeated his question in terms she could understand, but when he didn't get an immediate answer he added, "lemme guess you didn't even check it," rolling his eyes at Max's blind faith in the man._

_She kept her eyes forward but defended her actions, "I trust him."_

"_You can trust him all you want Maxie, but bottom line is, can you really trust his Intel because last time we didn't double check his info we had an nice little reunion with White which was quite pleasant," reminding her clearly of the last situation._

_Okay so he had a point, "we'll be in and out in less than an hour, plenty of time to evade White so quit whining," she hissed seeing the light going off in the room they were watching, "get ready to move."_

"_The Last time," he mumbled angrily and followed her lead._

_They strapped their harnessed and slid over to the next building landing on the roof before propelling down to the required ledge. Alec quickly took care of the security system while Max did the glass cutting._

"_lets get this thing and get out of here," Max told him as she went through the cut whole and landed in a graceful crouch._

_Alec smirked, "you don't here me complaining," as he land in the same position a few minutes later._

"_Come on Maxie I only took one bundle and it's not like I'll blow it on booze and women, given that if transgenic women want to be, they can be such prudes," Alec told her as they stuffed the ropes into their back packs._

_Max just glared at him, "so if not on women and booze on what?" she asked wondering why she even bothered when she knew what he was going to say._

"_Okay maybe i will but that's besides the point," he grinned knowing it would annoy her._

_Max just rolled her eyes and slung the backpack over her shoulders, "whatever Casanova, let's blaze."_

"_Now this just hurts 452, you didn't send me an invite," White stepped out of the darkness accompanied by 5 other Familiars, and judging from there size they were probably Phalanx. Okay this was officially bad._

_Max tensed, "well what can i say, must have gotten lost in the mail," she replied, seeing Alec assessing the situation as well._

"_Why I'm I not surprised to find you here 494?" White asked in a snide tone._

_Alec smirked, "you know me always willing to party," dropping his back pack he grinned, "what to dance Amesy?"_

"_Thought you'd never ask," was the familiars replied before all 6 familiars sprang on him and Max._

_It was already hard facing one Phalank but three was insane. However Alec seemed to be holding his own pretty well, because this time round he was in full use of all his faculties. Max saw him kick two of them off the building to plummet to their death and was making easy work of the remaining one._

_Max, however, wasn't holding up very well and was pretty much losing. Somehow, though Alec managed to shake off his opponent and had sprang on to two of the Phalanx she was fighting and left her with only White to face._

"_So i guess it's just you and me now White," Max said as she wiped of some of the blood off her busted lip._

_White sneered, "and it would be my pleasure to finish the job," before jumping on her again._

_Amazingly enough back up came rushing on to the roof in the form of Biggs, Cece, Tate and Rain. Who proceeded to help her take out White. Alec was still rumbling with two familiars but looked like he was handling his own pretty well._

_One of his opponent yet again went over the side of the building leaving Alec to face only one. Looking over at White he was properly subdued by Tate and Biggs, so Max, Rain and Cece proceeded to help Alec with the last familiar._

_They were now fighting dangerous close to the edge but with Alec feline DNA it was easy for him to find balance as the familiar lost his and tumbled over the edge. "men i hate familiars," Alec mumbled happy that, that little fight was over._

_Unfortunately the all heard the moving of a brick before the ledge collapsed underneath Alec's feet and sent him tumbling down the building with it._

"_ALEC!" all four transgenics screamed in horror, as they simultaneously rush to the edge. But neither of them got there in time to save him from going over. Looking over the edge the all saw Alec lying still and his legs were at an odd angle._

**End of Flashback.**

Max couldn't get the image out of her head, the image of blood spilling from his mouth and the blood that had made a pool around his head. She'd held his body for hours even when they took his body into the van, she'd not left his side. His body was cold when she'd finally let him go. As per usual there was a cremation but Max couldn't bring herself to go because the guilt was to hard for her to handle.

What was worse was he'd survived being shot, stabbed, poisoned, being blown up, and an accident but a brick, a stupid brick was what killed him. A damn stupid Brick.

**A/N: **okay anything was ... not how i expected it to turn out and brick... i had it in my head but don't know how it came out. Please review


	2. C

**A/N: **it's angst once again. Sorry. And not the good kind

* * *

**Rating: T**

**Cold**

Warmth. She hadn't felt it for months, the nightmares and memories of that night wouldn't let her. Her blanket and bed were warm but she still felt icy cold, like she just couldn't get warm. Max wasn't dumb she knew the cold was just a state of mind, but it still felt way to real.

Walking down the old dilapidated streets of TC, she hugged herself tighter and rubbed her arm in aid to get warm even though the night was quite warm. Her feet seemed to be more interesting than the people and the building around tonight, but the truth was she hadn't been looking at her surrounding for two months.

Her irrational fear of looking into dark alleys had subsided but every time she walked passed one, an unusually cold breeze blew past sending chilling chills down her spine and making her increase her stride.

She needed someone to make her feel again, let all the cold out of her but she felt like one would ever be able to.

Finally she forced herself to look up and get a feel of the surroundings. She'd walked pretty far, but it had felt so short. Had she been running? Because even if she was, she couldn't tell anything going on around her. But she was here outside his apartment building, and she wasn't moving away. His lights was off meaning he was either asleep or out.

Her feet were moving and she was entering the building and walking up the stairs. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she got closer to his door. What if he wasn't home? What if he wasn't there when she wanted to tell him about everything. What...? she was running out of them as she raise her hand to the door handle and turn and the door creaked opened.

There was a part of her that wanted to turn and walk away fearing his reaction. The other part of her told her she'd come this far and turning back would be a waste. So taking in a deep breath she walked in and shut the door making her way to his bedroom. The light had just been turned on meaning he'd heard her and woke up.

However instead of her heart rate increasing it decreased as she got closer and closer. There he was on the bed sitting up with sleep still in his eyes, but a lot of confusion too. "Max?" he questioned in a tone husky with sleep, "What-" But before he could finish his statement Max rushed , practically blurred, forward and flung herself in his arms.

For a few moments he stay still wondering why Max was hugging him so tight. When the shock finally wore off he gently placed comforting hands on her back, rubbing gentle circles to soothe her. What surprised him even more that her visits was her crying into his neck. If there was something he knew was Max never cried, unless it was something major like telling him about Ben for example. "Max talk to me," he said wanting to know why she's be crying.

"just – just hold me please," she let out in a sob as she moved closer to him. It made her cry harder as he complied. He didn't ask her anymore questions, just put his arms tightly around her and stroked her hair gently as he rocked her back and forth.

After hours of crying, she was finally all cried out and she just sat there on Alec, holding him as he held her. He hadn't said a thing yet, and was just holding her like she'd asked him to. "I'm – I'm sorry," she whispered still not thinking she was ready to leave his embrace or offer him the whole explanation, "i just need someone."

Furrowing his eyebrows he looked down at her. The strongest woman he knew was in his arm broken and he still didn't know why, "you know my ass is yours anytime you need it," offering a gentle smile as well.

All she could offer was a broken smile, which he didn't seem that convinced by.

"You can stay here if you like," he offered but she tensed and he knew he'd said something wrong, "...and I'll crash on the couch like a gentleman," he added as he began to move but stopped when she place a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay," her voice coming out stronger than the first two times and full of certainty. She couldn't let him leave. But he saw hazel eyes cloud with indecision, added, "lay next to me."

He was going to offer up one of his trademark smart ass comment but, instead he shut his mouth and nodded a yes. Her body language, her eyes, her demeanor was so unlike Max that he would do anything to get her back.

Max felt him settle behind her, and begin to retract his arms from around her. Instinctively, her hands halted his movement, "Don't." she said softly hating her weakness. She'd never been weak, but around him her weakness came out because she could trust him.

His hand were gentle as he relaxed and moved his arms back around her.

_Cold cruel hands were all over her body touching, grabbing, pulling and she couldn't even scream. He'd drugged her._

Closing her eyes she relished the safety she felt in Alec's strong arms. Nothing could hurt her, _he _wouldn't hurt.

_His familiar but disgusting smell wafted into her sensitive nose, he nuzzled her neck and forcefully held her down._

His scent was comforting and gentle. Familiar but welcomed. But she still couldn't stop a tear fall down her cheek. Wondering why something that would bring her so much joy, just brought back horrible memories of a night she would have rather forgotten.

_The cold concrete floor was biting into her bare back as he proceeded to violate her. Her back slamming into its hard surface as he moved on top of her. Once again she attempted to scream but couldn't. The words were mumbled._

The warmth she need so badly, was finally found here in Alec's arms. She'd never thought she'd let another man near her.

"_Vin...stop."she let out a silent cry the pain of his actions and movement cutting her deep. Physically and emotionally. She'd trusted him. Alec had trusted him with her. How could he do this. She could smell blood as it flowed through her_

she had began crying, tears falling down her cheeks profusely once again. How could something beautiful come out from such a horrible event? How could something innocent ever evolve from something so evil.

_She could move again the drug he'd given her was wearing off. She could move and wanted to but the pain in wouldn't let her. He wasn't even rushing as he got dressed, because he knew no one would be around to come in. Alec wasn't around and wouldn't be back for weeks._

_Hearing the sound of his zip she closed her eyes. Tears were welling there but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of falling. "your mine! Don't you forget that!" he told her as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her closer to his face, before laying a forceful kiss on her unresponsive lips._

He couldn't take hearing her cry again, "Maxie... talk to me?" he begged gently as he smoothed her hair back from her face.

_As he pushed her back and left. She stayed there, her clothes torn and her body battered. The cold wind hit her body with a vengeance as she was still unable to move. The cold floor still biting into her back. But the most conspicuous thing was the wind as it slid over the fresh bite mark on her neck. He'd marked her..._

"I'm pregnant," she let out in a strangled voice.

**A/N: **Not how I planned it but please review


End file.
